


Switch

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Dysphoria, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mace comes home to find there's something <i>different</i> about Capa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this AU, all you need to know is that Mace and Capa are in an established, long-term relationship, and Mace is the only sexual partner Capa has ever had.

”Capa?”  Mace urgently knocked on the closed door of their small bathroom.  ”Capa!”

He had been out with Searle, scolding him for trying to talk his husband into a space station job, when he received a call from the base’s science laboratory.  Capa was doing some research for them lately, and there had been an ‘incident’.  They wouldn’t tell him what exactly had happened, only that the accidental exposure wasn’t a major physical danger, Capa had gone home, but he’d have to come back within a few days to get the effects of the exposure reversed.

“Go away!”  It didn’t sound like Capa on the other side of the door.

“Are you okay?  What’s going on?”

“Just go away!”  Aside from not sounding like himself, Capa sounded intensely unhappy.

“What’s happened?  Can you open the door?”

“No!  Go away!”

“Capa, you’re really worrying me.  Just tell me what’s happening.”

“Go stay in a hotel!  I’ll call you when you can come back!”

Mace sighed.  Frustration wasn’t helping his worry.  He was imagining all sorts of horrible things, and he wanted real information.  ”I’m coming in there.”

“Don’t!”  There was never really anything Capa could do to keep Mace from getting in somewhere.

Mace was retrieving his small tool kit, and soon Capa heard the metal clinking sounds of him getting through the door’s lock.  Mace felt the door shutter as Capa shoved it.  ”Mace!  Stay out of here!”  The lock was undone, and then it didn’t take much for Mace to overcome the force of Capa’s body weight.

Capa stumbled away from the door as Mace pushed it open, coming inside the tiny room.  Mace took in his appearance.  There wasn’t a garish scar or any unsightly chemical burns.  Rather, there was a new softness to his face, and a tightness across the front of his t-shirt, the thin cotton utterly failing to conceal shapely round swells and delicate points.  Mace’s mouth fell open a little.

He got a towel thrown in his face.  ”Don’t look at me!”  Which is probably what most women would like to do when men are staring at their breasts.

“What… happened?”

“Those idiots don’t know how to contain their tests!  I’m walking down the hallway, and their fucking ray nails me through two walls!”

“Uh…”  Mace really didn’t know what to say.  ”Is it permanent?”

“It had better fucking not be!  They said they could reverse it forty-eight hours after the initial exposure…”  Capa checked his watch, which looked oddly bulky next to his smaller hand.

As he fidgeted, his new endowments jiggled, and Mace stared.  Capa did not appreciate this, resulting in Mace receiving a glancing blow as he failed to dodge a shampoo bottle.  ”I bet you think this is really funny!  I get called a girl my whole life, and now I fucking am one!  You must think this is just fucking great!”

Mace wished there was space to back up a bit.  He raised his hands placatingly, then dropped them due to their proximity to the objects of Capa’s disdain.  ”Look, I don’t find this funny at all.  Okay?  I’m concerned, and… fairly frightened of you right now.”

There was usually something quite attractive about Capa when he was mad, but he was _extremely_ angry right now.  And him suddenly being female didn’t soften the blow; in fact it made him scarier.  Angry women were not something Mace liked to mess with.

Capa fidgeted more, and took a few deep breaths.  ”I’m sorry.”  He crossed his arms over his chest, and a few moments later, he slid down the wall.  Mace noticed that his pants didn’t fit around his hips anymore, cutting in slightly to his curvier sides.

The engineer got up quickly and retrieved a pair of Capa’s exercise pants, more forgiving with its elastic band.  Capa raised his face from his hands when Mace offered them, and Mace couldn’t even fully appreciate how lovely this version of him looked with how distraught he also appeared.

“Can you step out while I change, please?”

Mace stroked his cheek, “It changed you… entirely?”

Capa nodded.  ”My penis is _gone_.”

Mace’s initial reaction of intrigued arousal dissipated fully as Capa started crying.  He crouched down beside him, “Hey.  They’re gonna change you back.  It’s gonna be okay…”

“What if they can’t?  What if I’m stuck like this?  Never able to make love to you, just…  Not able to do anything!”

“Women have sex, they enjoy sex,” Mace reminded him.

“How?  I don’t even... I don't even know how that works!”  Capa was getting more worked up again. Growing up, he'd been a loner who spent all his spare time reading about stellar fusion mechanics, not learning about the secret mysteries of girls.

Mace peered at him.  ”Okay, we really need talk about some key points in female anatomy.”


	2. Part 2

”C’mon, this really isn’t necessary.  You’re going to get hot in all of that.”

Capa was going to sleep in the gym pants over his boxers, plus three shirts.  But he wouldn’t be swayed, and wouldn’t even let Mace cuddle up to him at all in bed.

“I know what women look like, you realize?  You won’t surprise me.”

Capa was facing away from him, scowling at the wall.  “The last thing I want you thinking about is how great sex with women used to be.”

“You know I don’t want sex with anyone but you.”  Mace dared to trace a finger down Capa’s back, lightly.

Capa sighed.  ”We can have sex as soon as they put me right again.”

.

Mace was woken in the middle of the night by Capa jostling around and cursing softly.  He couldn’t help but feel slightly smug as he heard the three progressive sounds of Capa’s excess clothes being tossed to the floor.  Capa sighed, comfortably cooler now and able to get back to sleep.

.

Oh Mace’s god.  Silky, smooth, satiny calves.  Calves and weirdly dainty feet.  Flawless white knees and half of a pair of bare thighs.  Boxers and the remaining t-shirt hid the rest from sight.

He didn’t know why Capa was hairless - it wasn’t as if women didn’t naturally have body hair - but he couldn’t care right now.  He. Had. To. Touch. Them.  Capa was still asleep.  He hadn’t given Mace permission to touch him.  But Mace resolved it would just be one tiny, harmless touch, just to know what it felt like.

The bone-ridge of Capa’s right calf looked so vulnerable and inviting.  Capa had never been _really_ hairy, but he had as much body hair as the average man.  His skin just looked so much clearer without it in the way.

Mace carefully shifted his weight on the bed and leaned forward, running the tips of his fingers up the length of the desired shin.  Then he moved away again to resist further urges.  He wanted to push his hands up Capa’s smooth thighs and under the fabric of his boxers, stroking his dick and waking him up with an enticing sexual proposal.  But Capa didn’t have a dick for him to play with right now.

He could pose the same suggestion by interesting what Capa did have at the moment, but…  Capa had made it pretty clear he didn’t want him to do that.

Capa woke up a few minutes later, and realizing his state of what now passed as undress, pulled the sheet up over himself.

Mace sighed.  “Capa…”

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“You probably look nice,” Mace insisted.

Capa turned around to give him a look.

“What?  Is it so wrong that I would still be attracted to you if you were a woman?”

Capa didn’t have an answer for that.

Mace watched him for a while longer.  “ _Please_ let me see you.”

Capa looked troubled.  “What if you do think I look nice, and you like me better like this than how I normally am?  You spend the rest of our marriage missing me as a woman and wishing I were that way?”

“Are you kidding me?  You’re absolutely perfect,” Mace said.  For a moment it looked like Capa might cry again.  Capa wasn’t normally much for tears, but this was understandably a much more stressful day than most.  ”I don’t mean now, I mean how you usually are.  You as… you.  You know how I feel about your body.  You’re the man I fell in love with eight years ago, and I love the male things about you.  I love your bony ribs and your chest hair and your stubble and your big feet, and even your foreskin.  I would be crushed if you were stuck like this.”  Mace didn’t mean to make him feel even more insecure about his new female form, but he needed to reassure him that his original body was already Mace’s ideal.  “I think I could love you like this, too, though.”

Capa slowly pulled the sheet off himself and sat up.  Hesitating for another moment first, he reached to his waist, and pulled the last t-shirt up over his head.

“It’s so gross.” Although Capa wasn’t sexually attracted to women, he didn’t normally find them ‘gross’. But these weren’t breasts on a woman that seemed to fit there, these were _on him_ , and they looked like big awkward mounds of misplaced flesh.

“You’re really, really not.” Mace sat up as well. These were _perfect_ tits. Not big, some people would say boobs had to be big to be perfect, but Mace wasn’t one of them. These were perfectly shaped. “It is a little weird though… I haven’t seen breasts like this since I was about nineteen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I guess it’s because they’re so new…  I don’t know what it is, but you look so young.”  Mace tilted his head as he continued looking him over.  “Maybe it’s just you.”  Capa always looked younger than he was.

“Pervert.”

“Can I touch them?”

“I don’t know, Mace…”  Capa was reaching for his t-shirt again.

“Please?”  Mace had become extremely adept at overcoming Capa’s sexual hesitance over the years.

Capa bit his lip.  “Let me touch you first?”  He wanted to start with something familiar, if they were going to do anything.

Mace nodded.  He laid back and lifted his hips to remove his boxers.  Capa leaned forward and began stroking him.  He was thinking about maybe warming up to the possibility of letting Mace touch him, but he was also thinking about the possibility of just getting Mace off and seeing if that made his desire to play with his new parts dissipate.

Mace moaned.  God Capa loved that sound.  He changed the motion of his hand, knowing the right way to draw out Mace’s pleasure.  He could feel the response of arousal building, heavy against his palm and warmed by the friction of their skin.

“Ah…”  Mace felt his breath become a little more demanding as he saw Capa’s nipples stiffen.  “Mm, Capa.”  He began to reach for his wrist, he didn’t want this to go too far.

But Capa’s eyes widened, and he was suddenly backing off the bed, vanishing into the bathroom.  “Capa?”  Mace wasn’t sure what had just gone wrong.

Inside the closed bathroom, Capa pulled down his boxers and stood in front of the toilet for a moment.  Shaking his head at himself, he sat down.  Nothing happened.  He didn’t need to go.

He heard Mace knock on the door.  He quickly wiped himself, pulled his boxers back on, flushed, and opened the door.  “Sorry.”

“Did I do something?” Mace asked, looking Capa over again from this new angle.  Capa looked so strange like this.

“No, I just…”  It felt like he had wet himself a little.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”  He fidgetted again.

Mace stepped into him.  “Can we continue?”

Capa swallowed.  “Um…”  There was definitely something to the ideas about pheromones; Capa could feel the change whenever Mace got close.  A loss of articulation, an appreciative focus on the minute details of Mace’s appearance.

Mace ran a hand up Capa’s ribs.  His eyes flitted between his face, making sure he was alright with this, and his body, watching goosebumps bloom over freckled flesh.  Carefully, he rubbed his thumb over the side of Capa’s breast.  When Capa didn’t appear ready to stop him, he cupped his hand over it and gently massaged it with all five fingers.  He knew Capa often preferred more forceful love-making, but this was entirely new for them and required some careful handling.

He moved his middle finger to the tip of Capa’s nipple.  He circled it for a little while, then softly rolled it between his forefinger and thumb.  ”Is this okay?”  It wasn’t as if Capa’s nipples were new territory, but their location had been changed.

“Yeah.”  Capa’s own hands moved to Mace’s chest, then one dropped down and around, resting on the small of his back.

Mace bent his neck to kiss him, becoming a little bolder and stroking both sides of his chest now.  “How does it feel?”

“Weird.”  A good weird, though.  But a moment later, Capa lyrched away.  “I, uh…”

“Sorry, was that too hard?”  Mace vaguely remembered that the last time he had been with a woman, many years ago, she had asked him to ease up on that area.

“No, I think I just need to, um…”

Mace’s brain caught up.  “You feel _wet?_ ”

Capa blushed.  “I’m sorry, I guess my body just works a little differently like this - I can’t seem to control when I…”  The blush worsened.  This was really embarassing.

“Capa, it’s not pee.  When women get aroused, they get wet.  It’s natural lube,” Mace explained.

“Oh.”  That made more sense, kind of.  “How do they stop it from becoming a mess all the time?”

“Y’know… How does a man keep from being hard all the time?”

Capa processed this.  “Well, let me clean up and then I can finish you.”

Capa obviously expected Mace to leave.  “Or, I could help clean you up.”

“Mace, no.  I can’t let you see.”  The change down there was much more drastic than a nice pair of tits.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of."  Mace ran the cool metal of his wedding ring over one of Capa’s sensitive nubs.  "I know you’ve never seen one, but I have.  It’s not weird to me.”

“I just want to ignore it ‘til they can change me back,” Capa said.

“This may be your only chance to have a heterosexual experience in your whole life.”

“That’s because I’m gay.  I’m a gay _man_.”

“I know that.  But how many people ever get the chance to experience being the other sex?  You’re not curious at all?”

Capa really hadn’t thought about it.  It was a scary thing for him.  But this would be a rare opportunity to feel things he never would otherwise.  It would also give him an understanding of women that he was completely lacking. And there must be sexual acts in Mace’s repertoire that Capa had never seen.  That was the most intriguing aspect.

Capa let out a long breath.  ”Fuck.”  He would resent Mace’s ability to talk him into anything if it didn’t so frequently work out to his benefit.

Mace tucked Capa’s hair back behind his ear.  ”You’ll like it.  I’ll make you feel really good, I promise.”

“Okay.  But not in the bathroom.”

Mace smiled and led them back into the bedroom.  They didn’t move back onto the bed yet, however.  Mace kissed Capa, starting at his lips, then trailing down his neck, over his chest, down his stomach.  Capa thought it was at least a good thing he was the one changed, and not Mace - he wouldn’t know what to do; he wouldn’t be able to make Mace feel good.

Mace looked up at him after he kissed the skin just above Capa’s boxers.  Hooking a few fingers under the elastic band on each side, he drew them slowly down.


	3. Part 3

It was strange to see.  Here was normally where his lover’s penis and scrotum would be.  They were gone, and from Mace’s position kneeling in front of him, it looked as though there was nothing there at all.  Capa’s hair was in tact here, and it hid everything from this angle.

He ran his hands over Capa’s hips, “Want to move to the bed?”

Capa nodded.  He laid down and Mace laid next to him, but only long enough to kiss him thoroughly.  Then he moved to sit by his hips.  Cupping a hand under each of the physicists knees, he pushed them up and gently apart.

Capa pushed his head back into the pillow and tried not to let his nervousness run away.  He felt Mace’s fingers finally stroke the space between his legs.

Capa gasped a little.  There was no way to describe the utter foreignness of the feeling.

Mace just lightly touched Capa’s new vulva, up and down the slit, only the surface, not going between the labia at all.  Experimentally, he rubbed his thumb over Capa’s clitoris, over the hood.  He wondered fleeting if he had been the one turned, if he would have had a hood.

A warm stroke of his palm over Capa’s stomach accompanied another rub of his thumb, pushing the hood back a little.  Mace felt the impulse to use his mouth on the little nub, but resisted.  Had to work his way up to that.  Tiny circles with the pad of his thumb, and Capa’s hips rocked.  The noise he made was even more interesting with his new voice.

Mace traced his finger down the crevice between one of the inner and outer labia.  He wondered if Capa had looked at himself in the mirror down here.  He couldn’t imagine he had.  Capa was so smart, but he really had no idea what a woman was like.  While very educated in his personal sexuality, thanks to Mace, there was a void of ignorance about the habits of the other roughly-half of the species.  Cassie, back home, was Capa’s best friend - if he had been straight, they probably would have been in love - but Capa might as well have assumed the pilot’s young daughters had simply biogenesized into the prepared nursery once Cassie was ready to have them.  Pushing these thoughts away, Mace used his thumbs to caress the creases on both sides.

The indescribable strangeness was supplemented by the fact that Capa couldn’t really touch Mace from this position.  Letting Mace guide their lovemaking and letting him just do what he wanted with him - knowing that Mace wanted to do those things with him - that was a pleasure Capa enjoyed.  This was different.  With him sitting by his hips, Capa couldn’t hold on to him, stroke his back, touch his hair.  He could reach his hands, but he couldn’t grasp them now without seeming like he wanted him to stop.  He didn’t want him to stop, this was… exciting.

Mace parted the external flesh, and just barely touched the entrance to Capa’s vagina.  Capa seemed to be remaining calm, so he stroked over it with his finger tip, inspecting it a little.  It was so tiny.

Mace’s eyes narrowed slightly.  Holy fuck.  It made sense, considering, but Mace hadn’t been expecting it…  Capa had an intact hymen.  Mace had never seen one before, but he was pretty sure that’s what it was.  That’s the only thing it could be.  He stroked over it again.

”Is that it?”

Mace nodded.  ”How does it feel?”

”Weird…  It’s like how you usually touch me, but... not.  The wetness is really… weird.”  Again, Mace had a way of limiting his mind’s access to vocabulary.

”Do you like it?”

”I’m not sure yet.”

Mace ignored the press of his own hard-on against his hip; he had to be patient.  Moving his hands away from Capa’s privates, he caressed up his inner thighs, sweeping his hold around to the outside of each one.  He thought he could make up Capa’s mind.

”Ah!”  Capa’s muscles twitched forcefully under Mace’s grasp.  The engineer smiled, and Capa could probably feel that too, considering where Mace’s mouth was.

There was something immensely pleasing about going down on a partner, male or female.  It was all the pheromones of arousal straight into the best orifice for receiving them.  Mace was sure he could feel more lubricant seep out of Capa right onto his tongue.  It was also about making his partner feel _fucking_ good and being able to do it with such small motions.

 _Gentle, gentle,_ Mace had to remind himself.  He had pushed Capa’s clitoral hood back with his fingers, and was swiping the swollen bump beneath with his tongue.  It was a very dark pink, flushed with blood and ardor.

Capa ground a long breathy noise out of his throat and found himself trying to push into Mace’s touch for more.  Any of his lingering nervousness had gone far away now.

”That’s your clitoris,” Mace continued stroking Capa’s entrance with his finger tip as he spoke.  ”It has as many nerve endings as your glans, but obviously, much more concentrated.  If you ever do get with a woman - like if I’m killed by a speeding bus and you suffer some kind of personality-altering head injury - this is what you should pay attention to.”

Capa panted.  ”What if I did suddenly like women?  What would you do?”

”Buy you one of those fake vagina toys and not let you leave me.”  Mace's ability to sexually satisfy his husband was not something he lacked any confidence in.  He stroked over Capa’s stomach and down his right thigh again.

Capa felt just barely the tip of Mace’s finger dip _inside_ of him.  That was certainly freaky.  He felt soft wetness press to that so-sensitive spot again, at the same time the finger twisted and pushed.  With gradual pressing motions, it worked it’s way in.

Mace moved a little deeper still, hearing Capa make a slight sound and tense at the thin membrane of his new hymen being stretched to accommodate the base of Mace's finger.  He regretted the presence of this barrier; it wasn’t meant to be there, it was long gone in most women before they ever got to sex.  Couldn’t they have gotten rid of it, like the body hair?  He turned his hand over and crooked his finger, and the internal petting seemed to ease the passage.

Mace felt his hard-on ache with the extra anticipation brought on by how hot and slick Capa felt around his finger.  Visual stimuli were wondrous, but this was the most arousing thing in the world, the feeling of being literally inside the person you crave.

Capa stared at the ceiling and felt all of his skin tingle in response to what Mace was doing.  It felt familiar and new at the same time; it was definitely a different part of his body.  These was some of those feelings he never would have felt in his body’s natural order.

A few minutes later, two of Mace’s fingers came out of him damp and sticky; Capa was as ready for him as he could be.  The licking and sucking on his clit and even the occasional gentle brush of teeth were a pleasant pre-occupation, but there had still been a slight pain in the process.  ”I thought this was supposed to be easier for women…”

”It is, usually.  You’re just too brand new. Are you okay to go on?”

"Yeah." Capa was relieved when Mace laid over him, finally bringing them face to face.  He eagerly kissed him, but then pulled back a bit.  ”Ew.”

”Be nice.  That taste is you.”

Capa laughed and kissed him again.  ”Thank you,” he said seriously.

Mace drew a line over his cheek.  ”Are you sure you're okay with this?”

Capa nodded.  He was still a little anxious about what was to follow, but he was worked up enough that it didn’t matter.  So was Mace, his cock grinding ever so slightly against Capa’s thigh just to get a little tactile attention.  Mace was always wonderful to him; Capa would never deny him anything.

Mace kissed him again, and Capa drew up his legs a little more as he felt Mace begin pressing into him.

Mace was reminded very much of the first time he had taken Capa’s virginity.  Capa’s frame was small, and Mace was just too big.  Mace’s size wasn’t obscene or pornographic or anything, but he was on the large side, and Capa was so new and inexperienced.

Capa’s breathing sped up as Mace made small, shallow thrusts, getting into him slowly.  His fingers dug into Mace’s shoulder, and Mace kissed him soothingly.  He'd grabbed extra lube from their drawer to supplement what had come naturally, and he was always so, very careful to be gentle with Capa’s body, but this required a new level of patience.

Mace stroked one of Capa’s breasts as he rocked, letting Capa adjust, his other hand cupped behind his head, buried haplessly in his long hair.  Suddenly, one of Capa’s legs hooked around one of his own, and the feminized man was moving out from under him.  For a split moment Mace thought Capa had had enough of this and was just leaving, but no, he was rolling them over.

Capa arched back, sitting up on Mace and taking him in completely, coming to rest flush against him.  His head fell back and he groaned loudly.

”Fuck!"  Mace had a moment of intense struggle to stop from coming right then.  Capa was panting shallowly, his lips were dark red in arousal, and his nipples also gave evidence to this state.  Mace was _really_ okay with Capa taking control like this.

Capa’s hands moved to rest on Mace’s chest, just as they normally were wont to, and he began lifting and pushing his hips.  His head fell forward again, and his mouth opened as his eyes closed.

”You okay?”

Capa nodded.  ”Feels good now.”  He brought them together more forcefully, gasping as he did.

Mace automatically tried to reach for Capa’s cock, but foiled in this gesture, he slipped his fingers under him instead, pushing between impeding flesh to fondle the available analog.  Behind his hand, he watched himself disappear into Capa over and over with fascination.

Mace was very gung-ho about this whole experience, but the surreal strangeness of it all was seeping in around this point.  It was like a bizarre dream.  Utterly blissful, but it couldn’t be real.  He was pushing up into the soft, wet heat of a woman, feeling decidedly different from being with a man, but there was Capa above him.  Capa with almost exactly the same face, but a more delicate throat and round breasts beneath that.  He’d reopened his eyes, and it was the same blown-out blue as always gazing down at him.

Capa made a sound, something between the sound of the letter N and a burst of breath.  He was breathing hard, the occasional profane word falling from him.  Mace stopped rubbing his clit for a moment, running his hands over his rounder hips and up his back a little.  He looked at him imploringly, and Capa understood what he wanted.  The physicist laid over him again and allowed Mace to roll them back over.

”Ahh—”  It wasn’t wholly unlike the sound of pain from earlier, but Mace could see Capa was clearly enjoying himself now.  He loved how Capa looked during sex, his pleasure without any composure.  His teeth went to that thin neck for a few moments, before moving to give one of his lover’s rosy nipples the attention it invited.

He continued moving in him, keeping a steady pace, as his wandering fingers returned between his legs.  Capa just shook under him, hips moving erratically in a confusion of sensations.

Mace felt Capa’s stomach suddenly go taut and then saw his breath halt, the strain traveling up the shaking muscles of his back.  He quickly worked Capa’s clit with added vigor, before tightness clamped down around him and spasmed.  Mace let it take him - he’d felt like he was barely holding his orgasm off since as soon as they started - and fell with him.

.

When his blood was traveling in the right direction again, he found that Capa appeared to have passed out under him.  He traced his fingers over his husband’s face, into his sweaty hair, gently jostling him.

Capa felt Mace’s breath, heavy heat on his neck.  Then he felt Mace shift inside of him, and tool-worn fingers stroke that tiny, bright spot again.  He twitched and inhaled sharply, eyes opening.

Mace’s hand pulled back at the sound.  ”You okay?” he asked again.

”Yeah, it’s just too sensitive now.”

Mace kissed him and slowly moved away, carefully pulling out.  He laid down beside him, and Capa automatically rolled onto his side to rest against him.

”How was it?”

Capa was still catching his breath, so he took a moment.  ”Fuck.  As soon as either of us can move, we should do that again.”


End file.
